Addicted of you -KYUHYUK- Kyuhyun's Diary
by ukeHyuk line
Summary: -curhatan Kyuhyun terhadap Eunhyuk sang pujaan hatinya


**Pairing : Kyuhyuk**

**story : fict Diary**

**capt: OS**

_**17 Juni 2013**_

_**Kyuhyun's Diary**_

Annyeong hasseyeo.. aku namja yang paling tampan se-Korea Selatan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian, apakah kalian ingin mendengarkannya?, Aku tau pasti kalian ingin kan..kekekekeke.

Baiklah tidak usah bertele-tele,eehhm… begini, aku hanyalah seorang namja yaa..kau tau eehm-tampan-eehm ini ingin menceritakan tentang bidadari yang paling WOW AMAZING dalam hidup ku.

Eeiittzzz…jangan bilang kalau aku agak berlebihan, memang itu kenyataan kok! Jadi jangan bersorak norak kepadaku-glare-. Dia itu adalah namja manis yang sangat menggemaskan yang pernah ada didunia ini yang bernama Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie, tapi.. jangan harap kalian bisa memanggilnya Hyukkie karena panggilan manis itu hanya untukku!, jika kalian berani memanggilnya seperti itu, maka bersiaplah kalian untuk kehilangan nyawa kalian yang berharga itu.#ngasah golok

Baiklah kembali ketopik awal. Dia itu sangat polos,imut,cantik,lucu,manis dan sebagainya lah~~.Semua yang ada didalam dirinya itu **UNBELIEVABLEEEEEE! luar biasa!**. Bibirnya yang merah semerah buah cerry, dan ohh… yang paling mengagumkan saat dia tersenyum gummy smile-nya itu loh…**sesuatuuuuu banget**. Kulitnya yang putih bersinar saat matahari menerpanya hingga berkilau cantik itu sangat membuat dadaku berdesir hebat, jangan lupa tubuhnya yang ramping dan sangat pas ukurannya saat kupeluk itu sangat menggugah selera.

Dia itu sangat suka manari. Kemarin saat aku akan menjemputnya dikelas menari (dia mengambil jurusan seni) ku lihat dia menari dengan lincah dan **W.O.W sumpah DEMI TU-HAAANNN! SEXY ABIS!**Membuat diriku terbakar hasrat yang bergumul didada seakan menyuruh jiwaku untuk mendekapnya dan bergumul mesra –oke kata-kata tadi sangat berlebihan-.#plaaakkk

Kadang saat dia seperti itu –you know tubuh berkeringan dan baju yang terceplak jelas ditubuhnya- membuat air liurku jatuh, jantungku berdetak kencang -sekencang F1. Dan kau tau ingin rasanya dia kusekap dikamarku dan ku ikat kedua kaki dan tangannya disisi ranjang dan ppiiiipp~~~~ ok..aku sudah mulai pervert. tapi ada satu hal yang paling aku benci adalah saat melihat dia menangis, jujur saja itu menyakitkan hatiku. maka dari itu aku berusaha membuat dia tersenyum dan ceria disetiap harinya.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, aku ingat saat dia menang dalam lomba dance antar provinsi dia mengajakku kencan untuk merayakannya, mungkin kalian agak bingung kenapa dia yang mengajaku kencan? bukannya aku?. itu memang prinsip hubungan kami yang susah dijelaskan dan jangan tanya mengapa ,oke.

Nah lanjut lagi, pada saat itu aku menyanggupinya dan akupun sudah menyiapkan satu bucket bunga lili kesukaannya untuk kencan nanti, tapi sialannya dosenku yang gendut- a.k.a Lee Sooman- mampus itu dengan suka rela mamberiku tugas yang hari itu juga harus diselesaikankan dan kalian tau aku menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan semua soal laknat tersebut aku langsung mengendarai mobilku untuk menemui kekasih jiwaku itu. saat aku sampai ditempat kencanku dengannya yaitu namsan tower aku lihat dia duduk di depan taman itu sambil menundukan kepalanya, aku mendekatinya dan kau tau hati terasa tertohok saat dia mangangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan mata sembab jangan lupa bekas air matanya yang mulai mengering itu, ooohh... tuhan hukumlah dosenku yang gendut itu karena memberikan tugas sialan itu sehingga membuat ku terjebak oleh soal-soal yang tidak penting itu hingga bidadari yang paling sexy ini menangis karena menungguku ya tuhan.

Dengan sigap aku langsung mendekap tubuh kekasihku ini dan mengucapkan kata maaf ditelinganya sambil mengelus punggunya dengan lembut. dia masih terisak dan memukul dadaku pelan sambil berkata "kau kemana saja?aku menunggumu selama 2 jam. kenapa telponku kau tak menjawabnya, aku takut sendirian disini" ohh... tuhan aku bahkan lupa kalau dia paling takut saat sendirian,ckc ! bodohnya itu aku menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam untuk menenangkannya.

Semenjak saat itu aku bersumaph tidak akan membuatnya menangis apalagi dia menangis karena diriku.

Oh iya ada satu hal yang sangat kusukai dan selalu menjadi candu untukku, yaitu bibir merahnya yang saat aku cium selalu terasa seperti buah stroberri ... sungguh kadang saat aku menciumnya aku suka kehilangan kendali akan otakku, mulai dari tanganku yang kadang aktif dengan sendirinya menjelajahi tubuhnya, atau kadang bibirku yang kurang puas ingin melahap semua bagian dari tubuhnya. weeeiitttzzz... itu mulai gila asal kalian tau saja, jika aku sudah seperti itu sudah pasty my honey,bunny,sweety,lovely,baby ku itu langsung menghajarku dengan memukul-mukul diriku.

Aku tidak bisa seharipun tanpa dirinya karena dia sudah ku cap, ku segel dan ku PATENKAN milikku!. dia itu candu untuk kesehatan jiwa dan ragaku. dia itu obat atas kekurangwarasanku -oke aku mulai lebay- .

satu hal kutekankan kembali **DIA ADALAH CANDU UNTUKKU.**

oke sudah cukup aku tulis tentang kekasih a.k.a calon istriku Lee Hyukjae kepada kalian. mungkin aku akan menulis diary lagi. kalau aku sempat yaaa...

bye...

**by, Cho Kyuhyun kekasih jiwanya Lee Hyukjae**

** yang paling tampan dimuka bumi ini.**

**(nb. okkeee,,, klo ada yang baca fict ini mohon maaf atas penulisannya yang ambruadul dan typos aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada diotakku selama melihat Vid KYUHYUK yang selama ini beredar didunia per-youtube-an. entah mengapa terjadilah fict diary seperti ini. klo ada yang minat mungkin ada diary lanjutan dari diary ... klo ada yang salah mohon kasih kritik yang membangun okeee...)**


End file.
